


To Try

by Brixildleon



Series: No Words to Say I Love You [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Foreplay, He gets it, M/M, Making Up, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, all in one, all the avengers appear but their are not named one by one, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brixildleon/pseuds/Brixildleon
Summary: sometimes to try is not always to succed... but that never stopped a pair of super soldiers.





	To Try

**Author's Note:**

> soooo hi! this is brixil... again, and this is a new project of one shots of my otp. i hope you enjoy it. if you like it, please leave kudos and/or comments (they help a lot). have a nice day :D 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> in other news:  
> this is also the first time I write smut, so any advise will be appreciated.

They have been trying. They thought: we are in love, mated, healthy (according to Bruce) and we are dealing pretty well with our traumas so… why not? Bucky was the first one to suggest it, which doesn’t mean Steve hadn’t think about it sometimes (a lot). It was some afternoon in their floor at the Avengers Tower. They were sitting in the couch, both reading their respective books, well, at least Steve was because Bucky was trying more to think of a way to tell Steve his new idea without freaking out or making Steve freak out, which was worse. He decided to go straight to the point. He put his book down, looked at Steve and blurted it.

“really?” it wasn’t a judgment and Steve´s face more of surprise than anything else. He didn’t even question why now or simply why, he just needed to know if it was for real. 

“yes, Steve, I want it… with you” there was a moment of silence, then a huge smile took place in Steve´s face, a smile that reached his eyes, his soul, his voice that eventually came out in the form of laugh, and his muscles that reached for Bucky at the other end of the couch and gave him the loveliest hug while still shaking from laughter.

Bucky ended up in Steve´s lap, also laughing because that was what his mate´s laugh always did to him.

“So, is that a yes?” he questioned while stroking the blond hair. 

“Yes, absolutely, I want it, more than anything… with you” the alpha´s eyes were honesty in its purest form. Bucky couldn’t resist to that. He leaned in and captured those lips that always drove him crazy. Steve answered to the kiss eagerly. It was a dumb kiss, full of teeth and smiles and cat licks. Steve held his omega´s hips and stood up walking to the bedroom. He placed his mate at the mattress and place himself on top of him between his legs. Both had huge grins.

“We can start trying now” Steve gave the most mischievous look. Bucky placed his hand in the back of Steve´s neck and brought him down to a heated kiss. And since then they have been trying.

Of course, a baby isn’t something that simple, and they knew it so they were serious and did all they had to do. They went to the doctor and had fertility exams which gladly came good giving them the green light to properly start trying. At their visit to the doctor, they were told that the best time to try was during Bucky´s heat, that in any other time the probability was way too low.

Every month and a half Bucky will have his heat now that, due to the circumstances, he left his suppressants. The first time was totally crazy. Most of the avengers where at the kitchen that morning and Steve and Natasha were making breakfast (you know, all alpha shit of taking care of omegas and blah blah blah) when the smell started. It was a really hard scent and everyone could smell it. Tony stood up and left the room like a ray covering his nose and mouth with his hand. Sam chocked on his juice and was instantly helped by Bruce. Clint almost jumped from his seat to go next to his alpha and growled deep in his throat protecting what was his. Thor yelled “congratulations” with his perpetual smile and left. Natasha was temporally out of the smell since Clint was all over her, but it was too strong.

“who is that?” she asked but the answer was given when Steve almost tackled his poor omega to the floor and they started kissing eagerly. Bucky gave a small whine and stick a hand under his alpha´s shit. “wow” they all stared with wide eyes. Steve finally noticed the presence of everyone specially Natasha´s and growled possessively at the threat.

“I can´t with this” Sam run out of the kitchen followed by everyone else and a loud moan coming from the omega.

They all kept their distance with the couple which didn’t mean they could sleep in the next four nights. Super soldiers´ sex and all, but it finally, Finally, ended.

The morning when the couple was already in the right state of mind they were totally anxious, exited terrified but utterly happy. They asked Jarvis to deliver three pregnancy tests (Steve´s idea, just to be sure) as soon as possible. Bucky had been drinking orange juice like crazy, he probably had three litres of the orange liquid inside. When the tests arrived, Bucky ran with them to the bathroom screaming “thank god, I´m ´bout to explode”.

Steve was sitting in the couch when his mate returned.

“this” the brunette held the three tests high “is more difficult than I thought” Steve laughed and held Bucky now both sitting.

“now what?” the blond asked.

“um, we wait…” he looked at the box of the test, “ten minutes” he smiled and gave a small peck in Steve´s temple.

Ten minutes went by, they had left the test at the coffee table and agreed not to look at them until it was the moment and to do it at the same time (because they were a pair of dorks).

“okay” Steve announced, “at the count of three: one, two, three!”

The picked the test like ray and looked at the results:

Test 1: negative

Test 2: negative

Test 3: negative

The smiles they had vanished. Bucky sighed, long and loud. Steve broke the silence before it was too much.

“is fine, Buck. These things happen, is just the first time we try” he held the omega´s hand.

“yeah…” he breathed in and out looking at the floor “yeah, yeah, ok, I´m fine…”

“we will keep trying, is fine” the alpha gave him a soft kiss and cuddle with him the rest of the day.

They kept trying one, two, three times. Three heats. Almost six months trying and every time it was the same: Bucky will go into heat, drive Steve to rut, they will have almost non-stop sex for the next couple of days (which by the way was mind-blowing sex), they will get out of it, buy some pregnancy tests and wait for them just to find that they were all negative… again. Steve saw how each try Bucky will become sadder and sadder even if he didn’t cry or say anything about it, but he knew him well, and the alpha was getting worried.

 

                                                                                                                  oOo       oOo

 

It was a Sunday noon, it was day-off so they woke up, had breakfast and went back to sleep. Bucky´s heat had ended around three days ago and they had decided to wait a few days to take the tests since the second heat. Steve woke up to the sound of a breaking glass and notice Bucky wasn’t by his side.

“Bucky!” he got out of bed as fast as he could and went to the bathroom where the sound came from. He opened the door. The mirror was broken with a mark of a punch the spread all over the reflecting surface. The pieces that didn’t resit the gravity were spilled in the counter. Bucky was sitting in the closed toilet… sobbing. Steve felt his heart was breaking in a million pieces. In front of him, three pregnancy tests were in the floor with the same sad sign he now knew so well and learned to hate so much… negative. He kneeled in front of his mate.

“Buck…” the omega stood up and stormed out of the room, Steve following, “Buck, c´mon, baby, we can keep tryin- “

“Trying! Trying! That´s what you always say! ´Don’t worry we will try again´” the tears were running free down his face “You will need more than a ´we´ll keep trying´ to have a family”

“what else can we do?” Bucky was walking fast around the living room.

“oh, I don’t know! Maybe you can find someone else!”

“what?”

“yes, Steve, don’t you see?! I´m a disaster! I´m broken, ok? I can´t make you happy, I thought loving you was enough, giving you everything, but no! I can´t give you what you want, I can´t give you a family!”

“Bucky, who said you don’t make me happy?”

“You know what?” the omega went to the coffee table and grabbed the keys of the Harley “I´m done here”

“Buck, you can´t drive now”

“I don’t care!” he slammed the door of their apartment in his way out. Steve took a deep breath.

“Jarvis” the alpha rubbed his face with both hands. 

“Yes, Captain?” the AI answered.

“Could you please block any available vehicle?”

“immediately, sir”

“and don’t let Bucky disable the order, please”

“Understood”

“Thanks…” the blond mumbled before following the path to his mate probably now at the garage.

He reached the communal area where Natasha, Clint, Tony and Sam were having their normal Sunday afternoon.

“Did you see him?” he asked to his friends.

“Dude, we did see him” Sam spoke “The guy looked like he was going to kill someone”

Before anyone could say another word, the door that lead to the garage slammed open.

“Steven Grant Rogers! Unable the order, now!” the brunet said.

“Buck, you are going to do something stupid” he tried to bring sense to his mate.

“Yes, is really stupid to go out in those pyjamas” Tony called from his spot. Actually, Steve had also forgotten they were still in pyjamas.

“Shut Up!” the omega shouted.

“Ok, Buck, calm down and we will talk about this”

“I don’t want to talk about it! I don’t want to talk about who I´m a failure and specially I don’t want to talk to you!”

“baby, c´mon, don’t push me away, don’t shut down, this is something of two, we are in this together, remember? ´till the end of the line…”

Clint whispered to Tony “he dropped the big one” which was answered by a “hell yeah” whisper.

Steve ignore them completely, he was focused on the man in front of him. The alpha opened his arms inviting for a hug. The omega was trying to say something, he narrowed his eyes and glared at Steve pointing an accuser finger, opened his mouth a few times, then made a frustration sound and walked to Steve and hugged him. The instant Steve returned the hug, Bucky let out a loud sob and started crying uncontrollably against Steve´s chest. Everyone in the room saw how the unbreakable Captain America also let himself some tears so discreetly the other avengers didn’t know if they were seen right until Steve saw them and mouthed an apology.

“do you want to hop?” the alpha asked his mate who gave a small nod, “ok” then the omega placed his arms around Steve´s neck and gave a little jump warping his long legs around his waist. Steve hold him and walked away. There was a moment of silence in the communal area.

“do you guys want to watch Stranger Things?” the redhead alpha asked.

“yeah sure”

“yes!”

“ok”

 

                                                                                                                               oOo   oOo

 

A couple of hours later, after talking, crying some more, make out, Steve and Bucky were cuddling in their bed.

“And don’t you ever think I´m going to find someone else to make a family with” Steve broke the silence. Bucky lifted his head from Steve´s chest to look at him. “Bucky, you are the only person I ever wanted to make a family with and if we can´t have a baby, it doesn’t mean we are not a family. I know we always wanted a kid of our own, but there is always another alternative”

The omega´s eyes were filling again with tears “I know, I just don’t want to give up yet”.

“I didn’t say we should stop trying” Steve said in a mischievous “after all, is a great excuse to have hot aerobic heat sex with you” he waved his eyebrows.

Bucky laughed and it probably was heard in the entire floor “oh my god! And here I was thinking you also wanted a family”

Steve chuckled and turned them so he was on top of the omega “aw come on, you love it, too” and he hid his face in the other one´s neck and made little harmless bites. Bucky teased by pretending he was considering the statement.

“I don’t know… mmmmm…” he taped his chin with his index finger, “yes, I think I like it” Steve rolled his eyes but still had a smile.

“you know what?”

“what”

“it is so good you should never go back to suppressants”

Bucky laughed again “you, Steven Grant Rogers, are one horny son of a bitch”

“and you love me” he started to lean in.

“hell yeah, I do” Bucky met him halfway in a loving kiss.

 

                                                                                                                  oOo     oOo

 

Fifth heat.

After leaving suppressants, Bucky´s heat was becoming more and more regular so they knew that between this night and tomorrow morning he was going to start with his symptoms.

Bucky had gone to sleep a few hours ago and Steve was in the living room watching some show about… he didn’t know anymore. Unconsciously, he was being hypnotized by a sweet, addicting smell that was taking place all over their floor. He noticed to late that said smell became stronger when a hand reached his face from behind to cover his eyes. Steve felt how a nose approached his neck and inhaled deeply. A moan escaped from his mate´s lips.

“mmm… Stevie you smell you good”

With assassin´s skills, the omega went over the backrest of the couch and placed himself in Steve´s lap. The alpha was already becoming incredibly hard and he wasn’t allowed to see his lover yet.

“Steve…” Bucky tongue licked the alpha´s neck tasting his scent “my heat is starting…” he gave tentative bites. Bucky always likes to tease his mate until he lost control and fucked him senseless. Of course, they had a safe word and Steve tried to remain in a conscious space giving his love what he wanted without hurting him, but the game was a really turn on for the alpha. Bucky started to give hip rolls where he could stimulate both erections. Both moaned “ahh!…and I need your fucking big knot, alpha”

Yes, that was it. It wasn’t that hard for Bucky to drive Steve crazy, especially in during heat. The blond stood up holding the omegas ass to carry him to their bedroom. All the way there, they were kissing desperately, biting everywhere and their tongues never stopped touching, the omegas hands were messing and pulling Steve´s hair while his own hands where squeezing and massaging Bucky´s ass and thighs extraction all the sounds he could from his mate. Steve arrived at their bedroom by muscle memory, and placed the omega in the bed instantly placing himself between his legs. He started moving his hips to give them both delicious friction.

“nnhh… Steve” the sight under him was totally sinful. Bucky´s lips were parted and red from kissing. His hair was free over the pillow and he was starting to flush. Steve planted his face in his neck and started smelling. He got drunk in it. His rut was already starting. Steve growled deep in his chest.

“Jesus, Buck, baby, you smell so good” the omega whined.

“too much clothes” Steve pulled his shirt and helped Bucky with his. He started rolling his hips again. “Steve, you fucking tease” despite his statement Bucky had his eyes shut and was panting uncontrollably. Steve groaned and started marking his mate with hickeys and bites all over his chest and belly. Steve bit the left nipple and the omega moaned aloud “Steve!”

The alpha gave a little lick and reached with his hands the waistband of Bucky´s boxers and started tugging them down slowly while Bucky watched expectantly. Steve noticed the wet spot in the back of them. He groaned when the smell of slick hit his nose.

“you are already making a mess, baby” the omega growled “maybe I should lick that pretty hole of yours before you make this worse” Bucky made a desperate sound in the back of his throat “come on, tell me what you want”

“y-yes St-eve, eat my ass, now!”

Steve chuckled “whatever you say” he nipped the inside of the omegas thigh “ass up, beautiful”

Bucky turned around facing the mattress with his ass up. Steve stroked his skin taking in the image in front of him.

“relax for me” he leaned in a kissed each cheek a few times before he gave a long lick from his perineum to his tail bone. He then places his tongue flat over the hole and with a moan, Bucky pushed back to Steve´s face who started to tease the surroundings of his entrance. The licks grew more and more firm and a couple of minutes later Steve was eating Bucky eagerly. The omega was frantic holding the sheets for some support while he whined and moaned. The alpha started to introduce his tongue in his lover´s body. In and out, in and out. And Bucky tried every time to let it go deeper.

“ahhh! More”

“but you taste so good, sweetheart”

“Stevie, I need more”

“maybe if you could ask nicel-”

 “P-please, Stevie, I-I need more, please I need your knot, alpha”

“much better”

While Steve reached for the lube, Bucky lied in his back. The alpha opened the bottle and squeezed a generous amount in his fingers. His lover spread his legs wider for a better angle. Steve started to circle the rim with his fingers.

“mm… Bucky, you´re so beautiful. You´ll be such a wonderful mom, I want to fill you with my pups, so perfect. ´M going to make you feel so good” Steve started to press inside with one finger “I´m going to make love to you nice and slow until you´re begging me” the finger started to stretch the muscles and the alpha found a sweet rhythm.

“S-teve, I can take another o-one”

“I bet you do” and like that, Steve added another finger and the omega moaned a bit his lip to control himself. The blond started to scissor the two fingers which had the panting brunette seeing stars. Bucky was moving his hips to meet the finger´s thrusts. Some moments passed.

“more…” he whispered.

A third finger was added and the three of them reached his sweet spot.

“Steveee…!”

“you think you are ready?”

The brunette nodded.

“just some more, baby, I want to be sure”

After a couple of minutes, Steve removed his fingers and Bucky almost cried from the lack of contact, but it was hushed when he saw his mate taking his sweatpants and opening once more the bottle of lube. Bucky found himself staring so he grabbed the bottle from the alpha´s hand and poured it on his own. He leaned in and gave his mate the most sinful kiss full of tongue and teeth while stroking Steve´s cock with the lube. The blond moaned into the kiss.

“let me take care of you, too” the omega said after parting. 

“baby, you do”

They returned to their initial position. Steve guided his cock to Bucky´s entrance and held there. They locked eyes and Steve leaned in to press their lips together. They parted and, whit their lips just brushing, the alpha spoke.

“Bucky, you will be such a good mother soon, I can feel it” he started to thrust deeper with each word “I know we will be parents soon and you will be so beautiful pregnant, I will take such good care of our family, we will take good care of our family… I love you so much”

Bucky found his eyes wet and not because something hurt, the contrary, everything felt right. And he found himself crying because he really wanted a family with the man on top of him, he always did and always would.

Steve hips were completely pressed against Bucky´s ass and the omega found his voice again.

“I love you so much, too” and their lips met.

Steve started to pull back, inch by inch, slowly so they could feel everything, and then thrusted back. Their hands were roaming everywhere, Bucky was messing with Steve´s hair caressing his back, his arms, his chest. Steve was stroking Bucky´s sides, thighs, hair. And they kept kissing like their lives depended on it. After some moments, they found the perfect rhythm, not so slow, not so fast, and they were swallowing each other´s moans and gasps.

Steve angled his hips and Bucky moan loud.

“there! Steve, Faster!”

The alpha started a faster tempo that had both moaning and groaning noisily.

“steve! St-tevie… ahh!”

“Buck, you feel s-so good-d”

He kept going, both getting closer and closer to their releases. Bucky warped his legs around Steve´s waist, holding for dear life, never wanting to let go. They have lost each other so many times before they refused to let go one more time. And here, so close, sharing every breath and every feeling, they knew nothing could ever separate them again. The omega´s nails were digging in Steve´s back while the alpha kissed every single centimetre of skin he could. It was so much. The alpha went faster.

“I… I… I… I…” Bucky exclaimed in each thrust. Every single one of them hitting his prostate perfectly. 

“B-Buck, I´m close”

“y-yes! I… yeah Steve, knot me” the alpha snapped his hips in a way that made Bucky see white and without any warning, he was coming between their stomachs and chests with a cry. Steve followed seconds afters spilling his seeds inside the love of his life that will give life to their baby. All their love inside a body…

The knot grew until they couldn’t move anymore locking them in a promise. They were panting heavily. Steve did his best to not collide on top of his mate, so, with the last spike of energy, he turned them around so Bucky was on top of him. They stayed like that for a while catching their breaths after the mind-blowing sex.

“Steve, we are going to be parents… I can feel it”

“yeah, Buck, me too” and they fell asleep tangled together. They needed to rest, the heat was just beginning.

 

                                                                                                                   oOo     oOo

 

As soon as Bucky´s heat and Steve´s rut was over, an emergency came and the world needed the Avengers, at least some of them because it was a stealth mission and just Steve, Natasha and Sam went on it, which meant Steve was leaving for two weeks without any communication and Bucky will stay at the tower doing… nothing.

Steve was pretty exhausted. The mission was a success but that didn’t mean it was easy. There were some complications and the alpha got hurt in the forearm by a bullet and it pissed him off the fact that he hadn’t talked with Bucky for two weeks. Two. Weeks! That was just too much for them.

In the quinjet he had a nap trying to heal faster to be fine when he arrived at the tower and see Bucky. He was wondering if he had taken a pregnancy test in his absence or no, neither option bothered him, he just wanted to be sure his lover was fine.

They landed and Steve woke up with the image of a sunny day coming through the glass of the ship. The gate opened, they stepped in the landing area and they were walking to the tower. Steve had probably walked thirty steps when he saw the majority of the Avengers and other friends stepping out of the building. He kept walking confused by the multitude.

In the middle if the coming crowd someone started to make their way faster than the rest of them. Bucky showed between all of them, when he freed himself he started running towards Steve with a big smile in his face.

“STEVE!!”

“Buc-“ he couldn’t finish the word because in that moment the omega threw himself in Steve´s arms (almost knocking him in the floor) holding him with every limb like an octopus and kissing him passionately. Steve was a little confuse, he wasn’t complaining at all, this was wonderful, but Bucky´s behaviour was extreme it was just –

Bucky broke they kiss still embracing his alpha.

“Steve, I missed you!”

“aw, Buck, I missed you t –“

It hit him then a smell of sweetness, like protection and pure love, coming from the omega, like he was –

“Bucky, are you…”

The omega handed him three positive pregnancy tests and nodded frantically. By then, the rest of their friends were around them watching the scene. Steve´s eyes were huge.

“oh my god…” he whispered “OH MY GOD!! Ahhh!!!!! I´m going to be a father!” he started spinning the omega around “Buck, we are going to be parents!!!!” he hugged the love of his life like there was no tomorrow, but, oh men there was a tomorrow, one that will have a baby included. He looked at his friends around them “guys, we are going to have a baby!!!” everyone clapped and cheered. He faced Bucky again “I love you so much…”

“I love you too and I love our future baby”

“me too…”

They both met in a beautiful kiss. The rest of the evening, everyone in the tower was celebrating that in around 9 month they will have a new little avenger.

That night Steve and Bucky found themselves in their bed planning the decoration of the baby´s room, possible names and imagining the rest of their lives… together.   


End file.
